


I Promised You

by kickassfu



Series: queliot "5 sentences" challenge [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short, a what if situation after the monster is gone, season 4 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “Let me keep that promise.”Eliot’s arms were tight around Quentin, warm and safe; and for the first time since forever ago Quentin let himself feel, let himself break down and cry. Cry for what they had missed, for who they used to be - what their future might bring - but mostly he cried because he was finally home. In Eliot’s arms. He would have killed every single God for him.





	I Promised You

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a "challenge" of sorts on tumblr, where someone sends a sentence (and a ship) and then I have to write 5 more sentences (sometimes my hand slips and writes slightly more). So expect these to be very short.

**“Let me keep that promise.”**

 

Eliot’s arms were tight around Quentin, warm and safe; and for the first time since forever ago Quentin let himself feel, let himself break down and cry. Cry for what they had missed, for who they used to be -  _ what their future might bring _ \- but mostly he cried because he was finally home. In Eliot’s arms. He would have killed every single God for him.

 

Kissing his hair, Eliot held on even tighter, trying to calm Quentin while rubbing circles on his back - but truthfully, he wanted nothing more than to hold onto him forever, until the world went dark and fell apart around them. Quentin was his guiding star; he was what kept him fighting through the mud and shit - to get back to him. And Margo, how he had missed her so…but she wasn’t there right now, but Quentin was. Sweet, sweet, self-destructive Q.

 

As their hearts settled, Eliot repeated himself, now looking into Quentin’s teary, red eyes, “Q, let me keep that promise.”

 

He looked confused,  _ fairly so _ , it was a promise made to a memory of before, but a promise nonetheless. And with a chaste kiss to Quentin’s lips, he whispered, “I love you. I’m sorry, it took me so long to figure out my shit. But, I love you.  _ I love you.  _ Proof of concept or not, I just want you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
